Mario Bros vs Wright Bros
Mario Bros vs Wright Bros is the eighteenth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 2. It features the protagonists of the Nintendo video game series named after them, the Mario Brothers, rapping against the fathers of flight, the Wright Brothers. It was released on February 16th, 2012. As of July 28th, 2015, it has been removed from the ERB YouTube channel due to its apparent "violation of YouTube's policy on repetitive, misleading, or inappropriate metadata". Cast Mario Brothers EpicLLOYD as Mario Nice Peter as Luigi Wright Brothers Link Neal as Orville Wright Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright Other Ceciley Jenkins as Princess Peach (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Orville in dark brown, Wilbur in light brown, Mario in red, Luigi in green, and both people on a team rapping at once in regular text.] 'Wright Brothers:' We're the Wright Brothers, and there can't be no other. We don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? 'Cause your princess is in our castle now! Yeah, she's gone. We stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong. Before us, people only used to fly in balloons! You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life! So just dudda dudda dudda back down in your pipe! 'Mario Brothers:' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha—*ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you, so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Wright Brothers:' We don't need to fight. We're the fathers of flight! Representing North Carolina. Aiiiiight! We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller. Conquer every level of your 2-D scroller! You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something. We're gonna beat you so fast, it's like we're holding down the B button! 'Mario Brothers:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping Bob-ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Poll Trivia General *This is the first two-on-two battle. *This is the first battle to officially be censored. *This is the only battle in which the rappers on the same side are related by blood to each other. *This is the fifth battle to have fictional rappers rap against non-fictional rappers. *As of July 28th, 2015, this battle has been removed from YouTube. Production *This is the first rap battle to contain a split background. Errors *During the battle, Wilbur Wright keeps his shirt on for the Wright Bros' first verse, but at 0:40, during the Mario Bros' first verse, his shirt is off, and it reappears in the scene after. Although it is removed at the beginning of the Wrights' second verse, Wilbur is shown with his shirt on again at 1:13, and then he is shown shirtless during the end of the battle. *In the subtitles for Mario and Luigi's second verse, Bob-omb is misspelled as "ba-bomb". *During the battle's end slate, the word "subscribe" is misspelled as "subcribe". Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History. Behind the Scenes. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. KARAOKE ♫ Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Ceciley Jenkins